


a terrible person

by starveins



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starveins/pseuds/starveins
Summary: Everything hurt.
Relationships: Beatrice the Golden Witch & Ushiromiya Maria, Kanon/Ushiromiya Jessica, Shannon/Ushiromiya George, Ushiromiya Battler/Yasuda Sayo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	a terrible person

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble of Sayo Yasuda's thoughts as everything ends.

Everything hurt.

The water burned in her lungs like icy fire, but that wasn’t what was causing the pain. It was all the regrets she carried and the love she spread thin and wasted, scattered on the island in teardrops until the explosion took them with the rest. She could feel his arms around her, but, of course, that was just another illusion – like everything else. Like the magic and the witches, and the idea that he would actually come back for her on a white horse, and whisk her away to their happily ever after. There would be no happily ever afters, not for anyone; because she realized she wasn’t getting hers, she decided that nobody else could have one either, and that was why she deserved what she got.

She deserved to burn because her hands supplied the shots that maimed George, destroyed Jessica, pierced Maria – and for what? For absolutely nothing. Those beautiful, beautiful lives were snuffed out because of her selfishness, because she believed in a _fucking white horse–_

And Battler was floating away, really, floating somewhere she couldn’t follow, and she hoped for him to find a white horse that would take him far away from her.


End file.
